Murder the Night
by CrimsonSun45
Summary: This was originally a story that my bestie wrote. I just wrote my own version of it. It's about a girl named Maria who kills people and eats their hearts. She eventually tells the Guardians about her secret and they try to help her with it. But time is running out and Maria is getting ready to chose her next victim. Who will it be? No pairings. Unless you want there 2 be.
1. Chapter 1

I am Maria. And I have a terrible secret. One that even my own family doesn't know. Not even the newfound friends I have in the Guardians. My secret of me losing control of myself and going to kill people and eating their hearts. Every time that I snap back into reality I see my teeth stained crimson with my victim's bloods. Who's next? That I will never know. The only thing I'm ever aware of is a bright flash of red and then I blackout.

North (Santa), Bunnymund, Toothiana, Jack, and Sandy (the Guardians) don't know about this. I may never tell them. But every time I see the glaring headlines that someone was found dead with their hearts missing my heart skips a beat. I don't know why this happens. And frankly I never want to. All I want is for it to stop.

Whenever they see me with tears in my eyes and me running away sobbing they think I'm just feeling sorry for the deceased's family. But it's really me feeling the guilt from knowing that I killed them. That I was the one who ended their lives. Numerous innocent people slaughtered because of the split personality that only feels one thing. The need to kill.

You might think I'm crazy. And countless times I've asked myself that. Am I going insane? Will the police find out and lock me up? Or will someone shoot me and end my life? It's better if they do. So, I stop losing myself in the other inhabitant of my body. Ending peoples' lives to quench the bloodlust. To sedate the need to scent and feel the blood of my victims'.

You might be thinking, _Eeww!__ That's disgusting!_ You have no idea how correct you are. I wish I could find the strength to fight back. To take control of the reins again. But the killer part of me is much to strong. No one can help me. There is no hope left for me now. What do I do now?

The answer?

I just don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had first met the Guardians two of my friends were dead. I had killed them. All because of that other being that inhabits my body. The killer instinct that wakes up inside me. And all it feels is the desire to kill. It needs to sedate it's bloodlust.

Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? Why God? Why?!

Only a few days ago, two of my friends had been found dead. the reason? Me. I had killed them. I didn't mean for it to happen. But as you already know, I had been controlled by that other resident of my body.

* * *

I had woken up with a jolt. Something was definitely not right. I felt this bad sensation in my gut. I just had to rush over to my friends' house. I didn't bother looking in the mirror. I just dashed downstairs, to the front door, and ran out. Speeding towards Sarah's and Kelly's house I paid no attention to the pedestrians who looked at me in horror.

One of them, and elderly woman, even screamed. Having no idea as to why they looked at me as if I was a monster I just pushed it out of my mind. All that mattered right now was reaching Sarah's and Kelly's house. I knocked on the frantically. No answer.

"Kelly? Sarah? It's me, Maria." I said, panic sounding in my voice.

I tried the doorknob. And surprisingly it turned and opened. Not a good sign.

"Hello? Kelly? Sarah?" I whispered into the dark house.

I fully opened the door. And let out a scream. Lying on the floor, bloody and mangled, were Sarah and Kelly. I screamed again as I saw their hearts, with bite marks as if someone or something had been chewing on them, a few feet away from the bodies.

I bent down to nearest one and picked it up. I slowly put it to my lips. I snapped back in to reality. I gave a gurgled cry and threw it away.

My foot slipped as I was standing up and I fell on my ass. I landed in blood. My _friends' _blood. I shrieked and stood up. And with no hesitation I ran out of the house and back home.

The police came and questioned me. Along with my parents. Asking about what had happened and where I had been the previous night. I yawned.

They told me it was okay for me to go back to bed. I trudged slowly up the stairs. But before I went to my bedroom I went to the bathroom. I saw blood all over my pajamas. It was barely drying. And I had reason to believe that I had been at their house before. I saw that the front of my pajama bottoms had fully dried blood on them.

Where as the back of them were still wet. Had I really been there the previous night? I bared my teeth and saw them stained crimson. I looked at myself in horror. When I had picked up the mangled heart... I gasped in shock. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! OH NO!

It was me! It was I who killed them. My two closet friends. The pair of sisters. I was the one who murdered them! The sicko who tried eating their hearts! Please God! Why me? Why did it have to be fucking me!

I started crying. Walking into my room I plopped down on the bed. Bringing my knees to my chest I buried them in my arms. I sobbed uncontrollably until I fell asleep.


End file.
